Smiley Faces
by michelle1203
Summary: I put my head down and closed my eyes. I was tired, but couldn't bring myself to sleep, at least not until I knew he was safe.


_Make a mistake, fix it, and **rewrite**..._ I decided to rewrite my old story Storm Coming since it was Sue-ish. So here it is...bare with me.

* * *

I sat there scared out of my wits and watched the thunder and the lightening worsen outside. He was my captain; I knew he'd be okay. Even though he was smart and powerful for his age of fourteen, I knew he'd be okay. 

' Why,' I thought. ' Why is everything and everyone in the Soul Society getting so crazy? Since the intruders entered here to save Rukia Kuchiki, everything's been messed up. Aizen's dead, Momo's been arrested, and my captain has become suspicious of Gin.'

The lightening outside grew stronger and the thunder outside got louder as I grew more scared and edgy.

" Where are you?" I involuntarily whispered out loud. " Why did you go out there to fight Gin? Why didn't you let me go with you? I could've gotten rid of him for you. You never fight in weather like this."

I bit my nails and tried to think of happy thoughts instead of thinking about him out fighting Gin. I thought about the day I was first recruited to the 10th division.

" _Young Hatsuki Karomotu, you will be in the 10th Division." _

" _Really?" I asked. " Is that good?"_

" _For you, yes. Your captain is Hitsugaya Toshiro and your lieutenant is Rangiku Matsumoto."_

_They walked me to the 10th division and showed me to Hitsugaya's office._

" _Hey," I knocked on the door._

" _What?" A white haired boy asked._

" _Are you Hitsugaya?" I asked._

" _Yes, why?"_

" _Okay," I nodded. " I'm Hatsuki, I'm in your Division now."_

_For the first time, he looked up at me from his paperwork._

" _So, you're the one this paperwork is for," He looked back down at his papers. " You're the new girl. Take a seat."_

" _No, I'm just here for the brownies," I sat down. _

" _Witty aren't you?"_

" _So it would seem."_

" _Hatsuki Karomotu. It says here that you've made our fourth seat, congrats. You must be pretty good then, your spiritual pressure isn't half bad either."_

" _You wouldn't be the first person to say that, Hitsugaya." _

" _Excellent. Cause we need you."_

" _Good." I nodded. "Cause I like being needed, Whitey." _

" _I'll excuse you this once for calling me Whitey," Hitsugaya looked up._

" _So you're telling me that I can't call you Whitey," I smiled._

" _No, you can't call me that," He paused a second before adding. " Blazey."_

_" Blazey?" I asked. " That's stupid, don't call me that."_

_" If you call me Whitey, I'll call you Blazey."_

_" Fine." I frowned and nodded._

I was still anxious as I remembered the day I told him that I was pissed at him because he'd been overworking himself and he knew it. I remembered how mad he got at me.

" _Why are you so concerned at the way I do things?" He yelled. " I'm fine! Leave me alone! Cause, I don't want people who I care about to not care about me back!"_

" _What did you say?" I stopped. " Did you just say you like me?"_

" _I-" He hung his head. " I didn't say…"_

" _Hitsugaya?" I looked at him for an explanation. " What did you say?"_

" _I didn't say anything!" He looked at me._

" _You're a liar"_

_He turned his back to me and walked out of the door. He was so stubborn._

I went into his office and sat in a chair behind his desk. I couldn't keep walking the empty halls of the 10th division apprehensive while everyone else slept nonchalant through the storm and the absence of their captain.

" _I didn't know you were scared of thunderstorms," Hitsugaya said, not looking up from his paperwork. " You can kick Hollows' ass and take names, but you're scared of thunderstorms?"_

" _I'm fourteen," I looked at him._

" _As am I," He nodded._

" _And I've been scared since I was little," I sighed. " You would think that over time I'd be over it. Especially with me being a Soul Reaper and all."_

" _A strong one at that. Come here," He looked up and motioned toward me. " There's a song that might help you get over that fear. Look at storms in a different way."_

" _What is it?" _

" _There is truth in the thunder, love in the lightening, the feeling is frightening but isn't it exciting?" Hitsugaya said. " I'm something like stormy weather, if i weren't we would never huddle together. Do I have to tell ya that I'm also the sunlight that shines shortly after, I just rain cause I have to, on to another chapter. I wish you lot's of laughter, till the next time you see me, just remember you need me."_

' _I do need you,' I thought._

I put my head down and closed my eyes. I was tired, but couldn't bring myself to sleep, at least not until I knew he was safe. Not until I could smack him against the head and yell at him for making me worry.

" Hatsuki," a voice said.

" What?" I looked up.

Standing there, drenched in sweat, blood, and rain, was Hitsugaya.

" Hatsuki."

I'd never seen Hitsugaya move so fast in my life. In seconds, he had his arms around me.

" I'm sorry," He pulled away. " I didn't know that there was going to be a storm. I'm so sorry. I knew that you were scared so I tried to hurry, but Gin was so persistent. I'm so sorry!"

Why was he being so nice to me? Why did he want to come back for me? He said he didn't like me so why was he so concerned about me?

" It's okay," I whispered. " I'm glad you're safe cause I was worried about what Gin was going to do to you and the Society."

" Do you know something that I don't know?"

" No, I'm just sayin' that something bad's gonna happen."

" What do you mean Hatsuki?"

" The whole Aizen getting murdered where Momo just so happened to find him, all while Rukia Kuchiki's locked up, it just seems weird. And Gin...I just don't trust those squinty eyes of his."

" Now you're catching on. I'm gonna go see Momo in jail tommorow, do you want to come? I've been worried about her since the Aizen incident. I want to make sure she's okay...physically and mentally."

I noticed his cheeks flush as soon as the name Momo exited his mouth. He really did love her...

" Why not?" I shrugged. " I guess I'll go."

" Good," He smiled. " You're such a good friend."

I watched him walk off to his quarters as I replayed the conversation over in my head. _Friend._ I was a good _friend. _The words tasted bitter in my mouth. I was nothing more than a _good friend_ to him.

* * *

Did you like it? Please Review! 


End file.
